


Privacy?

by Vanm_Phrye



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Groping, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanm_Phrye/pseuds/Vanm_Phrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have their preferences in regards to sex, luckily their friends are the same way. It's a good thing Tony has the best security (and AI) around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy?

Sex was a non-issue for them. After moving into the Tower their private lives all of a sudden became a lot less private to the other members of their team. It started about two weeks after everyone moved in with everyone meeting in the largest kitchen – the one on Thor’s floor – for breakfast like always, but unlike the previous mornings Natasha came walking in wearing a slightly baggy shirt that barely covered her and not much else. Soon other members of the team were seen in various states of undress; Tony in his boxer-briefs, Clint in basketball shorts that were always slipping down his hips, Thor in the ridiculous undergarments that Darcy would send him, Bruce in undershirts and boxers, and Steve in Army regulation white undershirt and white boxers.   
Three months after moving in together Clint and Natasha came home from an extended mission in Europe, no one knew where exactly other than it was across the Pond somewhere. Clint came into the Rec room where everyone else watching a movie in tight leather pants that seemed to bee held together by thin strips of leather laced up the sides. Natasha followed him also wearing leather in the form of a strapless bra that barely covered her and showed most of her breasts, a pair of short shorts with three zippers, one along each side and one between her legs, completing her semi-outfit was a pair of 6 inch heels with straps wrapping around her legs.   
“Holy shit, don’t you two look hot!” Tony said taking in Clint’s bare chest and obvious bulge along with Natasha’s lack of proper clothing.   
“Oh shut it Tony.” Clint said wearily. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired or so horny.”   
“What happened?” Bruce asked, looking at his friends.  
“Top secret, mostly. But lots of naked people, lots of porn, and then the whole plane ride back was briefing but not how normal briefing goes, oh no, they made us watch more of surveillance we got which translates into about 7 hours of pure porn.” Clint complained, while trying to get comfortable on the couch.   
“At least you only had to watch. I had to explain how a new that new medicine worked. Along with that, one of the techs found the remote in my bag and started messing with it; this damn thing hasn’t turned off in three hours.”  
“What exactly happened?” Steve asked, now concerned but also intrigued. Tony and the others had spent a long time getting Steve accustomed to the new millinium, and one of the tasks had been getting Steve to stop blushed every time someone talked about sex, which happened a lot. It helped that the team was so open about their states of undress with each other, so Steve soon became use to the vulgar language and the semi-nudity that followed some members of his team.   
“We really can’t tell you everything.” Clint said. “But basically we were to take down a sex trading ring. We went undercover. Needless to say, I’ve had a ring on for damn near a day, along with a plug because I haven’t had a chance to take it out. And Tash has had one hell of a vibrating contraption on that no one can get off but apparently can turn on.”   
Now that they were looking closely, they could see the slight bulging of Natasha’s shorts in some places, the drying stream of liquid down her legs and the very faint signs of orgasmic bliss that surrounded her.   
“How many times?” Bruce asked.   
“Lost track about an hour in.” She answered, still as clam as can be.   
“Let me see.” Tony demanded, standing up to move in front of her. Natasha did what was demanded, and removed her shorts without question.   
Tony kneeled before her, spreading her legs more to get a better look. He was amazed by what he saw. The body of the machine was about two inches wide positioned at her opening extending inside of her, from there a small bit of metal was firmly seated between her lips ending at her bundle of nerves, a second strip of metal extended back towards her ass ending in another two inch wide circle which also seemed to be extending into her other opening. Two metal strips dropped down from the body of the machine and encircled her thighs, two more arched from the smaller circle over her bundle extending from the opening of her lips over her hips and ass ending at the back circle, effectively holding her ass and lips open for all to see. Tony could also see that the whole thing was vibrating softly and she was still dripping.   
“Well…fuck me. Do you happen to have the remote?” Tony asked, eyes still fixated.   
“We actually have several.” Clint handed over several remotes for Tony’s inspection.   
“Do you know what they do?”   
“Nope.”   
“hmm…Have you tried removing your toys?”   
“Uh, not yet. Been busy.”  
“Well go on.”  
Clint did what he was told and removed his pants.   
“Come on Tash, join me in naked bliss!”   
Natasha gave him a flat look but did remove her barely there bar, joining Clint in ‘naked bliss’. Tony set the remotes aside for a moment to inspect Clint. The cock ring and butt plug seemed to be made out of the same metal that Natasha’s contraption was made from. The ring wasn’t very thick but it was tight against Clint, it too had a strip of thin metal leaving it, pressing firmly between Clint’s balls and connecting to a rather large base of the butt plug. Tony returned to fiddle with the remotes before hearing a surprised moan jump out of Clint.   
“What the hell man?” Clint moaned out, head thrown back against the couch. Tony glanced down; Clint’s toys were now vibrating as well.   
“Sorry, you guys may just have to deal with it until I can figure out which one of these stops them and releases them.”  
“Just hurry.” Natasha said, her voice becoming more strained as the vibrations were turned up once more.   
For the most part Bruce and Thor had turned back to watch the movie, knowing that Tony would take care of their friends, Steve also adverted his attention, only looking back to them every so often to ensure that they were not in danger. Twenty minutes passed by, Natasha now had a large puddle of fluid below her and had lost all forms of composure. Tony had managed not only to turn up the vibrations but now the machine was systematically fucking her in her two holes then tapping harshly on her bundle of nerves. Her hands had flown up to her breasts and some point and were now rubbing and pinching them in time with her hips movements with the toy. Clint’s too had increased in vibration and was also fucking harshly into him. He had turned over, ass in air as he ground into the couch looking for some relief. Bruce had excused himself earlier, looking a bit green around the edges but sporting a large tent in his pants. Five minutes after he had left Jarvis had informed them that the Hulk was now sleeping and the Hulk-safe room was in need of extensive cleaning.   
“Tony, there has to be something you can do.” Steve said looking over the genius’s shoulders and down at the remotes. He reached for one and pressed a button, pulling a pleasured wail out of Clint. Both men looked up, the toy in Clint’s ass was now rotating with each thrust around a small fulcrum in the metal arm.   
“Ok, I really want one now.” Tony said, his voice strained.   
“Friend! You look like you are in need!” Thor boomed looking pointedly at Tony’s pants. Steve and Tony had been ignoring their own aroused states in favor of attempting to help their friends, but Thor apparently had decided that he could not help and had opted for lounging on a plush chair opposite the pornographic scene with his hand firmly wrapped around an impressively large member.   
“Yeah, but not now buddy.” Tony continued to fiddle with the remotes for a few more minutes before pressed what seemed to be the correct order of buttons for Clint’s toy. The plug, which comes to find out, was an extra thick dildo, started to thrust harder into Clint while the ring seemed to have loosened considerably. Clint pressed himself towards the moving toy more as he came spectacularly all over himself, the couch and onto the floor. Nearly a full minute passed before he collapsed into his mess and the toy finally removed itself. Steve and Tony looked at Clint in amazement, then at each other and finally at the other remote. Tony typed in the same combination into Natasha’s remote. Her duel dildos began the same twisting motion as Clint’s had and began to thrust in tandem, the small vibrating head had pressed itself firmly against her and the whole machine was vibrating almost violently. Then, without any noticeable signal, the two dildos dropped from her body, the small head still vibrating against her, and she came squirting, nearly hitting Tony and Steve. Her body trembled as she tried to calm down. Both spies were now fast asleep. A mighty roar came from behind Steve and Tony, they turned to see Thor come to his own completion and promptly pass out.   
“I…uh…well…” Steve stammered.   
“Yeah…um…I’ll send Dum-E up here to clean up and take the toys for further study…Butterfingers will go to Hulk…they like each other…uh yeah I’m gonna…”  
“Yeah…me too…uh…night…”  
The two made a hasty retreat to their own rooms, neither one getting much sleep as the images of their friends played behind their eyes and their hands played on their members. Needless to say things were never quite the same after this.


End file.
